As My Own- Darkest Powers Chronicles
by Eletha Landon
Summary: A sweet One-Shot as Chloe waits anxiously for Derek to return. Darkest Powers Chronicles, Chloe and Kit One-shot. Please read and review!


**Author's Note- Lately I've been thinking about Chloe's relationship with Kit and what it would be like if we got to read more of the gang's story after The Reckoning.**

**This short little One-Shot should express how I picture it. **

**I'm working on another One-shot suggested by LovingLovelys that includes a more than helpful Chloe and a sick and difficult Derek. :p**

**Let me know if you guys would like a One-Shot by PMing me the characters you would want and the prompt.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**As My Own**

To say that I was going insane with worry would be an understatement. I was beyond worried. I was terrified. More terrified than I had ever been over the past year after my life when it had taken an unexpected and exhilarating turn.

And, considering that I could see, hear and more or less raise the dead, that was saying a lot.

"Chloe, you're going to wear a crater into the floor if you keep pacing like that." A soft voice sounded, tone almost light enough to cover up the forced sound of amusement.

He was scared too.

"It's distracting me," I stated dismissively, continuing in my track, mind wandering to dangerous places as I was anything but distracted.

"They're going to be fine, hun."

We had been safe. We all believed it. Even Derek. We were all starting to believe that maybe, just maybe, we had found a place so under the radar that we wouldn't have to keep running. We could start over. Start fresh. Learn more about controlling our modified abilities in a less hectic environment. Hell, we were even thinking about going back to school.

And then we were betrayed. Again.

And here we were, our little gang separated by an ambush sent forth by the Cabal, myself and one other the sole occupants of the rendezvous point we had previously established in case something went wrong. Safe, for the time being. While the others were-

"Chloe."

I met the eyes of my companion who was no longer sitting on the bed of the ratty hotel room we were hiding away in. He was standing in front of me, hands gripping my shoulders tightly, but still tenderly and secure. I found his almond eyes and was unsettled to discover that they verified my theory that he was just as frightened as I was, if not more.

After all, It _was_ his children out there, where only God knew if they were still in one piece.

He fought valiantly to hide it, though. His contagious and signature smile taking place among his features, his crow's feet crinkling slightly as his eyes flashed in a sense of confidence and pride.

"They can handle themselves. They're going to be fine." He repeated reassuringly.

However, that wasn't what I was worried about and he knew it.

"I know they can take care of themselves. I'm afraid that-"

"That Derek won't." He finished for me.

"Kit, the last we saw them, Simon and Tori went off one direction to make distractions with their spells. Then Derek and Aunt Lauren veered another direction to keep our group from being too noticeable. I know that they can keep themselves safe, but, Derek knows that if anything were to happen to my Aunt then I would be devastated. He wouldn't think twice about putting himself between her and danger."

By the end I was nearly in hysterics and my breath was coming up short. It had been so long since we were all spotted, let alone separated, and I was out of practice in dealing with the anxiety. Usually I was the calm one trying to keep everyone from losing their heads. But now-

"He loves you, you know?" Kit stated, a softer look- if that were at all possible- taking form in his compassionate eyes.

"That's the problem," I muttered, focusing on steadying my panic driven heart.

Kit chuckled lightly at this and nodded.

"True. But my point is that whatever he does out there, he's thinking about everyone else first. And, if he knows you as much as he thinks he does, he'll know that him getting hurt would devastate you just as much as something happening to Lauren."

Kit was right and it brought up a point that I had never thought of before. Derek never once thought of his own safety over his pack and I both hated and loved that about him. However, since he had met me and we became more too each other than just friends, he's been keeping himself just as sheltered knowing I preferred it that way. It may have been an act all this time, but, the joke was on him because he was taking care of himself in the process.

"Thank you, kit." I smiled, for the first time, since being separated from the others, believing that they were all going to make it to the rendezvous safely. He beamed down at me and pulled me against his chest, enveloping me in a tight and caring embrace.

"It's alright to be afraid, Chloe. I'd be lying if I said I weren't. But, if it were you out there as well, I'd have the same faith that you'd find your way back as I do in my own children."

I smiled against the soft fabric of his sweatshirt as he kissed the top of my head, finally distracted from our current dilemma with the thought that, if I couldn't have my Dad in my life right now, I was sure glad that I had Kit there as backup.

**Well? Hope you liked it! Please review and then head on over to Forbidden, my continuous fic! :)**


End file.
